A New Affair
by TrajicLover
Summary: In the twenties Jeremy is a detective sent to investigate a case that will shake the very foundation of his being. Can he get his man? Save the girl? Read to find out.


In the city of Mystic Falls I am the only thing standing between it and anarchy my name is Jeremy Gilbert I'm a detective and I perform a very important job here in a city of crime and murder. It all began when she walked in her name Victoria Donovan otherwise known as Vicki she burst into my office wearing that pink dress and golden flower in her hair. "I want to hire you it's about my brother."

She said this coming in with a tone of determination. I was busy reading the paper apparently the Salvatore brothers were up to their old tricks Damon Salvatore just opened up a bar down town called Club Salvatore. I tried my best to ignore her but she immediately ripped the paper out of my hands.

"Hey I was reading that!" I yelled out at her.

"I need you to stop Damon Salvatore whatever he's planning my brother is involved." She pleaded. "Why should I take your case?" I asked her annoyed.

"Because I can pay you whatever you want." She answered my question with desperation.

"Ok I will take your case." I said finally giving in.

Salvatore Bar…

After arriving at Club Salvatore I walked down the stairs towards the entrance curious as to what I might find after a bit of snooping and what I found was Damon Salvatore promising a young girl named Caroline I think time on stage I was about to go over and question him immediately.

However that's Then she walked in on stage Annabelle the most beautiful woman I ever and my heart even skipped a beat. She was so stunning in that red dress and red lip stick. I could only hear her sing her beautiful voice was all consuming as she sang Fanny Brice's son 'My Man'.

It's cost me a lot  
But there's one thing that I've got  
It's my man  
Cold and wet, tired you bet  
But all that I soon forget  
With my man  
He's not much for looks  
And no hero out of books  
Is my man  
Two or three girls has he  
That he likes as well as me  
But I love him!  
I don't know why I should  
He isn't good  
He isn't true  
He beats me too  
What can I do?

Oh, my man I love him so  
He'll never know  
All my life is just despair  
But I don't care  
When he takes me in his arms  
The world is bright, all right  
What's the diff'rence if I say  
I'll go away, When I know  
I'll come back on my knees some day?  
For whatever my man is  
I am his forever more!  
Oh, my man I love him

Sometimes I say  
If I could just get away  
With my man  
He'd go straight sure as fate  
For it never is too late  
For a man  
I just like to dream  
Of a cottage by a stream  
With my man  
Where a few flowers grew  
And perhaps a kid or two  
Like my man  
And then my eyes get wet  
I 'most forget  
"Til he gets hot  
And tells me not to talk such rot.

Oh, my man I love him so  
He'll never know  
All my life is just despair  
But I don't care  
When he takes me in his arms  
The world is bright, all right  
What's the difference if I say  
I'll go away, When I know  
I'll come back on my knees some day?  
For what ever my man is  
I am his forever more!

"Well, well, Detective Gilbert to what do I owe this honor?" Damon asked me this as he approached me from behind the bar in his black suit.

"I dont know do you Salvatore's have any honor?" I asked in return.

"What are you here for?" He asked me bluntly clearly not wanting me here.

"I want to ask you on behalf of a client what Matthew or Matt Donovan is doing working for you." I answered in complete honesty. He then began to explain in hs usual sly yet deceitful manner.

"Club Salvatore is a completely legitimate establishment I have no idea what you are even suggesting. If this Matt person has vanished he's probably " He said with his usual smile.

"So tell me why is Miss Donovan worried so much?" I asked in great curiosity. He just shrugged

"Maybe your client is making something out of nothing in either event please enjoy your time here." He tells me this with that same smile and cocky atttitude. He then walks into the back at the same time I notice that there is a myterious door at the other side of the bar two bulked up men are guarding it.

I think it would best if I made my way out as I do I see the younger Salvatore gettin cozy with some dame I can't make out her face I decided to leave the older brother has no patience for P.I.'s or any copper for that matter and just as I get out every one hears a scream I ran out immediately to see what happened I find one of the singers named Lexi dead wooden stake to her heart what the hell is going on?

Eventually the police had arrived and the as I stared down at the body. I was puzzled what kind of sick person would drive a stake through someone's heart? I then saw the oldest Salvatore brother leaning against the bar's brick wall wearing his black suit smoking a cigarette. I decided to walk over to him.

"So Salvatore anything you want to tell me?" I asked him not expecting a full answer.

"No not at all it's a crying shame what happened to her it really is but watcha gonna do am I right?" He brushed it off like it was nothing it was sickening.

"I see so you don't know anything about this?" I asked him once again not expecting a honest answer.

"Of course not but if I did I'd tell ya."

"I'm sure you would." I said this not believing a word of what he was saying. I then walked away and headed to my car straightening my trench coat and fedora. As I walked I bumped my head into the head of that singer in the red dress. We both fell to the ground strangely enough we both started laughing.

"Oh I am so sorry." We both said this at the same time then we exchanged smiles as we shook hands and said.

"Hi I'm Anna."

"I'm Jeremy." We both shook hands as I helped her up.

"So you work at club Salvatore I take it."

"Yeah I'm a singer there I guess you could say I'm one of their best." Her faced turned a little red.

I could barely speak to her I was so nervous. "Wow um... that's good so are you from Mystic Falls?"

"No actually I moved here to pursue my singing career."

"I see and how is that going?"

She started to grin. "It's going well. I have to admit I do miss my home town."

For some reason I couldn't shake the feeling I had seen her before. "I can understand that have we met before you look so familiar? I feel like I should know you."

She shot a weird look at me. "No I don't think so but I have the same feeling. Have you ever been to Fell's church?"

I stopped trying to think if I had "No I don't think so weird huh?"

"Yeah I guess so." She said to me as we began to get closer to each other as if we wanted each other so desperately we couldn't stand it.

"Anna I..." I began to speak but was cut off.

"What the hell are you doing with my girl!" A older man got between us and shoved me down.

"Ben don't we were just talking!" Anna pleaded with him grabbing hold of his arm.

"Talking my ass!" Ben screamed in her face. "I'm only warnng you once stay the hell away from her!" He grabbed her by the arm and dragged her off.

Back at Gilbert investigations...

I was reviewing all the events of the night but I couldn't stop thinking about Anna what was it about that girl that drew me in so close. I felt like if I went another day without her I would go insane. I started to picture her up on stage in that red dress and lipstick. Her beautiful eyes.

Suddenly I heard a knock at his door. I went answer it. "Oh hey Uncle John."

"Jeremy how are you doing kido?" My Uncle asked nicely.

"I'm doing fine what brings you to the city?"

"Well I heard that after your parents died and your cousin Elena, my daughter went missing you took over your dad's agency. I thought that I would give a hand with your first go around and maybe you could help me find my daughter."

"Of course Uncle John anything for family."

"I'm glad to hear that Jeremy so tell me what case are you working on?"

"I'm looking for a girl named Victoria's brother Matthew."

"I see well then lets get work."

"All right then. Ahh!" I grabbed my head as I began to have flashes of a grave yard. "Ahh!" I soon started to have visions of that girl Anna one of them at a party in the woods, one of her handing me a vile of her blood, another of her in a room screaming and crying about how alone she was, and another of her alone in a basement burning with a stake in her heart.

"Jeremy are you okay?" John asked me.

"Yeah I'm fine I'm fine." I said. What the hell was that? I thought to himself.

John grabbed a seat. "Jeremy sit down I think you need to rest." I sat down. "What is going on with you?"

"I don't know Uncle John I swear it was the weirdest thing."

"I'm going to get you some water." He rushed to the sink and got a glass. He came back quickly. "Here take it." I took the glass and drank the water.

"Thanks Uncle John."

"No problem Jer I know that you and Elena don't share my views on some things but I do care about you both."

"I know Uncle John."

"So tell me have you met anyone since I last saw you?"

An Apartment on the other side of town...

Ben slammed the door closed. "What the hell was that?" He screamed furiously.

"I swear Ben he's just some guy I ran into." Anna shouted frantically.

"Yeah right you didn't look at him like he was nothing now tell me the damn truth you fucking slut!" He then smacked her hard causing her to hit her face on the wood floor. She began sobbing.

"Please he means nothing to me. I would never, ever betray you like that." Anna was scared for her life.

"You better not now make me my fucking dinner!" He yelled as he got a beer out of the fridge.

"Alright." She said crying as she got up and walked to the kitchen.

"Unbelievable." He said as he opened a newspaper.

Back at the office...

"Hey Uncle John can I ask you a question?"

"Sure what is it?" John said as he sat down.

"If you lost someone that died and you suddenly found a way to shut out the grief would you do it?"

"No I don't think I would."

"Really why?"

"Because by shutting out your grief you would be disrespecting their memory."

"How so?"

"If you decided to just stop caring it would be like saying you never cared about them to begin with. Why do you ask?"

I stopped to think "I don't know that just popped into my head all of a sudden."

Salvatore Bar...

Damon walked into the room and saw Stefan closing up. "Hey Stefan go home I'll finish up."

"Really thanks. Wait a minute why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"Being nice to me?"

"Oh come on can't I be a nice brother without having a secret agenda."

"Alright I'll leave see you later." Stefan ran out the front door.

"He's gone Elena." Damon said out loud. Suddenly the bathroom door opened.

"Finally." She said smiling as she came over to him wrapping her arms around him and kissing him with a smile on her face.

"Your cousin came by asking questions I don't think it's a good idea for you to be hanging around here that's why you left home right to get away from all the drama?"

"No I left to move on to bigger..." She popped open his shirt and starred at his god like abs smiling. "and better things." She licked her lips. Damon smiled back at her.

"Well lets move on to those things." Damon said smiling as he threw her on top of the bar.


End file.
